Broken Out
by RaiRai13
Summary: LxOc, LightxMisa. What would it be like if Misa had finally opened her eyes to see that Light did not love her? When Misa finally starts to give up on Light, what would Light do about it? Meanwhile, someone new joins the 'Kira' investigation: WARN:L Love
1. The new recruit

**Broken Out  
****A Death Note FanFic  
****By: RaiRai**

**Summary: When Misa has had it with Light ignoring all of the love she gives him, she decides to break away from her "good-girl" act and show him how mature and self centered she can be. Meanwhile, someone new joins the force and helps with the "Kira" investigation, but the person that they were expecting to see, wasn't what they were hoping for, especially L. [LightxMisa, LxOC][Takes place before L dies, but it is also furhter in the story...in years that is. =]] [Discalimer: I DO NOT own death note...but that would be AWSOME if I did!]**

Chapter 1: The new recruit (No more little Miss. Obedient)

(Misa's P.O.V)

I sat in my bedroom with my laptop in front of me; searching through the sites and pages of fan mail from my model websites. I sighed as I checked the 50th letter that night, sometimes it was hard being famous.

I shut my laptop and looked over to the side of my bed where my shinigami, Rem, was. Rem had her eyes closed, and I assumed that she was sleeping. It really gets annoying when she follows me around all of the time, but thank Kami that she was a female shinigami right?

I sat up in my bed and stretched a little bit while yawning. I had put my long blonde hair up into two even pigtails while wearing my FAVORITE black cammie and silk black pajama pants. I twisted a piece of my hair around my index finger and rolled my eyes up to look at the ceiling...what. A. Bore!

"Hey Rem?" I asked.

Rem opened her eyes and looked at me in the scary way that I have grown use to.

"Have you figured out that guy, Ryuzaki's, name yet?" I asked. Yes, I still remembered what my darling Light had asked Rem and I to do for him, in exchange for my happiness to be with him. It's been a year and a half since we've been together. Even if our relationship has had its ups and down. I sighed at the thought of him congradulating me, hugging me, and telling me all of the wonderful things that I've done. That's all what I've looked for in a guy actually.

_Misa's Daydream:_

_Light, Rem, Ryul, and Misa were all at Ryuzaki's private funeral. Misa looked at Light and saw that he had that fake sad face on, but she knew better than to believe a face like that._

_Afterwards, after the funeral, Light took Misa by the arm and led her under a tree. He had asked Rem and Ryuk to stay behind and let them have their privacy, and they agreed._

_"What is it Light darling?" Misa would ask. Light would stare into Misa's eyes lovingly before bringing her into a tight embrace._

_"Thank you Misa, I love you," Light would say. Misa tensed up, but relaxed and stayed in his embrace. Sooner or later, it would start to rain. but neither of them would care, they just stayed like that for as long as it was needed._

_End of daydream:_

I blushed and giggled at the scean. It was just so perfect. I was so caught up in my little world, that I hadn't heard what Rem was saying.

"Misa? Are you listening?" Rem asked.

I looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, of course Rem. Something about Misa's hair right? Cause Misa don't know if she should keep it like this," I said, while touching the curled ends of one of my pigtails.

Rem shook her head and looked at me. "I was answering you question Misa. No, I haven't found out his name yet. The only way that I could would be to see his face, or at least a recent picture of him, and because of you, I can't get anywhere near him, mostly because I have to stick around you and that you aren't allowed in the building or near Ryuzaki."

I nodded and sighed, _'Light is really going to be mad at Misa now.'_ I turned to look at my alarm clock, it was 12:00 a.m., and I had a photo shoot tomorrow. I yawned and crawled under my maroon colored covers and shut of the light. But I still had my lamp on.

"Well, night Rem. I have a photo shoot tomorrow," I said, then clicked off the lamp's light.

(Next Day: Normal P.O.V)

Light was walking towards HQ as usual to his everyday routine. He sighed as he looked around and saw all of the happy looking faces around him. He scoffed in his mind and ignored them.

Light shut his eyes and walked further ahead, not acknowledging anyone around him, so when he walked, he walked in a beeline from where he once stood, to where he was going.

Soon or later, Light soon ran into somebody. He rubbed his nose and apologized, but stiffened when he saw who it was.

"Good morning Light."

Light nodded at the person at the person and bowed respectively. "Morning Ryuzaki," he said.

Ryuzaki nodded and waited for Light to start walking before continuing to walk himself, for it was abvious that they were headed for the same place.

"So how's your morning so far Light?" Ryuzqaki asked.

Light shrugged and kept walking, "Its been fine so far." The two of them then walked in silence for the rest of the way there. Light looked at Ryuzaki from the corner of his eye and glared at him, walking there like he had no care in the world, which was probably true, except for his care about solving the 'Kira' case, with his jacked up (and cute) raven black hair and tired obisan eyes. _'He's everywhere,' _Light thought as the two of them trudged along.

(At HQ)

Ryuzaki and Light entered through the large building, not a word has been said ever since they had met only about an hour before.

Once the two had entered the room, theyy had seen everyone slumped down on the couch, either drinking coffee ot hoining in the conversation being held, only the sound of the door closing was heard.

Light's father, Mra. Yagami, turned and looked at the two, he sighed and headed over to them, the conversation at the coffee table seemed to be over.

"Light, Ryuzaki, just in time," Mr. Yagami siad. The two of them looked at each other and then vack at Mr. Yagami.

"Just in time for what?" Ryuzaki asked.

Mr. Yagami raised one of his eyebrows and stared at the two. "You don't remember?" he asked, "we have a anew recruit today Ryuuzaki."

Ryuzaki looked unaffected by this news, "Oh," he said, "Then I must have forgotten. Is it that day already?" he asked.

Now Light, for once, was obviously confused. "What new recruit?" Light asked, making Mr. Yagami and Ryuzaki look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Light," Ryuzaki said. "We had forgotten to tell you about this. It was about a few weeks ago, as I seem to recall. We had asked a detective agency yo send us one of their top detectives to help with the 'Kira' investigation. Not that we need help, but it would be smart to get another person to get to places and see who 'Kira' really is...is isn't."

Light nodded and swallowed silently whatever was left in his mouth. _'Another one?' _Light thought. _'THis whole thing may be getting harder everyday.'_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Literally ever hed in that room had turned towards the door as another set of knocks came through and echoed through the halls behind it.

Light walked towards the door and placed his hand on the handle. He turned to look at everyone else before slowly turning the doorknob.

Light opened the door slowly and peaked outside into the hallways, but what he saw what not what he was expecting.

Standing there was a young girl, probably about his and Ryuzaki's age. Her hair was black and her bangs were long with a golden headband on the middle of the top of her head, and Light suspected that she was wearing her hair up in the back. She wore a black shirt under a black hoodie. She was also wearing a short, black skirt with tight dark blue jeans inderneath with black dress shoes and stripy black and gray socks. Her eyes were black, and the only make-up noticeable on her face from where Light was looking was her light brown lipstick. Her ears had jade studs in them, and her expression made her look calm and kind.

"Hello," the girl said to Light. Light nodded and watched as the gilr reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and read it over before looking back up to Light.

"Um, I'm here for an investigation with a Mr..." the girl trailed off as she looked at the paper once again, "..._L Ryuzaki_?" she finished. Light looked inside and at Ryuzaki, who nodded and Light turned back to the girl before opening the door all of the way and letting her pass, while looking at the back of her head, where he had seen that there, her hair was just really short, not put up.

"Hello, the girl has said again. Everyone ws staring at her, even Ryuzaki. "I believe that I have been sent here to help with an investigation that involves 'Kira'. I will follow any rules given and I will respect everyone's privacy. I will also follow the rule to only be adressed by my nickname or last name, and I am not to say my real name to any of you unless told to do so by the leader of this investigation." The girl stood there after her speech, her back straight and her face proud.

Mr. Yagami sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Miss, but there seems to be a misunderstanding." THe girl's face dropped as Mr. Yagami continued. "We had asked for a professional from the association of investigation...not a young girl, no offense."

The girl tensed up at that last sentence and Light could see that her fists were clenched. Her shoulders were shaking and her head was bent forward.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you'll have to lea..." Mr. Yagami started, buit stopped when the girl had shot her head up.

"And yet I'm offended," she had said quietly. Everyone was silent, even if she hadn't shouted; her voice had sounded terribly scary.

The girl had a crushed look on hr face as she stared into Mr. Yagami's eyes. "All my life, I've always been told that I can't do anything. Maybe it's because I'm too small, or I'm too young or too fragile, and I'm sick of it!"

Ryuzaki's eyes were fixed on the young girl iin interest as he sipped his sugar infested tea calmly.

"I can't stand the fact that people think that I'm different, but I'm not. I'm just like normal people. I want to do something worthwhile. I want to make everything seem all right again. And I can't do that if you don't accept me, even just tnhis once." THe young gilr stopped talking for a while before her eyes started to water. "Please, I can't do this on my own. I need this chance. Please..." then girl then wrapped her arms around herself and looked down and away from everyone in the room. No sobbing was heard.

Everyone ws more silent than a graveyard. Ryuzaki picked up his teaspoon and started to playfully stir his tea with it as he studied the young girl.

"Tell me Miss," Ryuzaki started, making everyone ion the room look at him, including the young girl. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I-I was told not to give give any of you my real name, so you may call me by my nickname, La-La," the young girl said. Ryuzaki nodded and tapped his teaspoon against the small, porcline teacup.

"Tell me La-La, what can you accomplish here?" Ryuzaki asked, his question sounding like a job interview.

La-La licked her lips and took a minute to think before answering. "When I was in high-school, I was in the computer club and I spend mostly my entire life on computers. I now how to recover lost or erased information and I can also hack into any computer that has sent a message to my computer, or any computer I use." La-La then stood up straight with her hands folded behind her back. "I can also decode messages and trace the location or computer for any website. I'm sure that I can be of great use in this investigation."

Ryuzaki had nodded the entire time she was talking. Mr. Yagami and Light were eyeing him, looking for any clues to his final decision.

After a minute of silence, Ryuzaki placed his teacup down with a soft clank and looked at La-La for a little bit longer. "Well then La-La," he said. Light clenched his fist, while Ryuk was behind him, laughing, for he seemed to already know the answer.

"Welcome to the investigation," Ryuzaki finally said. La-La's eyes lit up as everyone else in the room either glared at Ryuzaki or looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!"

(With Misa)

Misa was walking towards Light's house with Rem following close behind. Misa was in deep thought. She picked up her phone and dialed Light's number, or at least the number on the cell phone that she had given him to use.

Misa put her phone to her ear and waited while it was connecting to Light's phone. It rang about five times before it had picked up.

Misa gasped and smiled, _'Is it really him this time?' _

_(-Beep-) "Hello, you've reached Light Yagami. I'll call you back." (-Beep-)_

Misa's face dropped as she looked at Light's name on the caller ID before she had sadly shut her phone. She looked at Rem with teary eyes. "Why doesn't he pick up Rem?" she asked her.

Rem looked at Misa sadly as she hung her head and stared at her shoes.

_'It's not fair!' _Misa thought angrily. _'He rarely calls me and when I call him, he never picks up. If he loves me he should be with me!'_

Misa then started to get more tears in her eyes. _'This has been going on long enough. If he won't pay attention to me, then I won't pay attetion to him! I've given up almost everything for him! Now it's time for him to give up some things for me. As of now...' _Misa wiped her eyes and turned around, walking passed Rem.

"Misa, what's the matter?" Rem had asked. Misa shook her head and continued to stomp down the street, in the opposite direction of Light's place. She stopped once to look back and mentally cursed at his face in her mind. She turned again and continued to walk.

_'...No more little Miss. Obedient.'_

**End of chapter 1!**

**A/N: So, tell me what'cha think. This is my first Death Note story, so please be nice.**

(':')  
(()()

Maroon says hi!


	2. Fitting in

**Broken Out  
****A Death Note FanFic  
****By: RaiRai**

**Chapter 2: Fitting in**

(At Hq: Two days later)

L was sitting in a chair in front of a computer screen ion the same pose as always. He had then end of his teaspoon sticking out of his outh as he watched the screen with those big black eyes of his.

L took the spoon out of his mouth and held it with his middle finger and thumb while swinging it back and forth. While doing this, he looked back a little bit to about two days ago.

He remembered the day when he had let La-La join the investigation. How Aizawa confronted him as if he were crazy or something.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Welcome to the investigation," L said. La-La's eyes lit up ans everyone in the room either glared at L or looked at him in disbelief._

_"WHAT!"_

_L looked over at Aizawa and stared at him as he spoke._

_"Ryuzaki! We cannot let a young girl risk her life with an incestigation that involves one of the most materminded criminals as of now!" Aizawa exclaimed._

_La-La glared at Aizawa as he babbled on. Her fists clenched tightly. L noticed this and raised his eyebrow._

_"Further more, we don;t even know that much about her. If she can defend herself, if she can keep a secret, or if she can..."_

_"And your point is?" L asked, cutting Aizawa off from his rather long and annoying lecture._

_"Huh?" Aizawa asked._

_L took a quick sip of his warm tea and looked at Aizawa. "What's your point?" he had asked again. "Does it matter is she is a girl, or if she cannot be trusted, it's not like we're giving her anything that we en trust her to keep a secret, like my name or yours."_

_Aizawa thought it over, obviously defeated. Then, his head popped another fact. "But what about her defending herself? What if someone who somehow knows that she's apart of the investigation and jumps her in an alley or something and she gets killed because of that? We would be held responsible and possibly sued!" he exclaimed._

_Aizawa then walked over to La-La, he stood by her and looked at L. "What if someone were to just walk up to her and hit her?" he asked. Aizawa then threw a fake punch at La-La._

_Aizawa had expected her to duck and cower away from the punch, just to prove his example, but instead, La-La had grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him on his back, knocking the wind out of him._

_As Aizawa tried to catch his breath, La-La looked down on him with a smirk._

_"You were saying?" La-La asked._

_Aizawa looked up at her in disbelief, but both of their attentions were turned to a sudden clapping in the room._

_"Bravo," L said. He was clapping his hands unexcitedly and unemotionlessly. He stopped and looked at Aizawa, who was still on the floor. "Oh yes, what were you saying Mr. Aizawa?" he asked, mocking him._

_Aizawa growled and stayed on his back and pouted. (What a baby)_

_L smiled lightly anf passed his attention back to La-La. "So, as I was saying, welcome to the 'Kira' investigation La-La," he siad. La-La nodded and bowed lowly to him._

_"Thank you L. I shall not disappoint you," she said,_

_L nodded and drank the last of his tea. "See that you do not. Now leace, you may come back for your first day in about two days, just to get yourself ready for everything," he said._

_With that, La-La nodded and bowed again before walking out the door and to leave the buildinG._

_"Oh, and La-La," L said._

_La-La stopped and looked at the young detective. "Yes?" she asked._

_L dropped another sugar cube into his freshly new poured cup of tea before he comtinued._

_"Call me...Ryuzaki."_

_END FLASHBACK:_

L almost smiled again at the memory of Aizawa being flipped on his back. It was truly amusing to witness for someone like him who really didn't much of anything humerous.

A knock was heard at the door. L turned to it, but no one walked through it. He sighed and stood while walking to the door. Now he rarely opened the door for anyone, but he had suspected that it was Watari or Light, so he made an exception.

He looked through the hole, but didn't see anyone, so he opened the door and looked around, but still didn't see anyone. He was about to close the door, but before he had, he looked down and saw someone there; it was La-La.

La-La was kneeling down on the floor, tightening her buckles on her boots. She looked up and smiled at L, who gave her a black look.

"Hello Ryuzaki," La-La said, using the common name that he had asked her to call him. L raised his eyebrow in confusion, before a memory had struck him.

"Oh,. it's been two days already? You are here quite early," L said.

La-La shrugged her shoulder and picked up her bag. She was wearing a dark turquoise hacket with a black cammie underneath and a black and green plaid skirt with black skinny jeans underneath and was wearing buckled high heels that rose until the edges of her jeans. Her light brown lipstick and light black eyeliner were the only make-up visible on her face. Her short black hair was put up into two even pigtails anf wore dangling star earrings in her ears. Around her neck was an opal heart necklace outlines in gold on a gold chain.

"I wanted to be here early, since no one actually told me what time I was to be here anyways, you just said two days," La-La said while walking passed L and sitting her bag down on one of the lone couches. She opened it up and brought out a laptop and turned it on. The screen turned white and made a very annoying whirring sound. La-La tjhen reached back into her bag as her laptop was loading. She grabbed a small case and opened it, revealing a pair of plain, black-rimmed glasses. La-La then [ut then on and looked at her computer again as it continued to lead. (Isn't that annoying?)

The screen blinked on and La-La instantly went to work. She opened a page with many codes on it and started typing at an inhuman speed, the bright numbers and codes reflecting themselves on her glasses. L watched as she did this , and tried to trace her finger, but had no avail.

La-La stopped her typing and directed her index finger to the mouse pad on her laptop; she made it travel towards a certain spot and clicked o it before starting to type again.

"You are really devoted to computers aren't you?" L asked. La-La stopped typing for the moment before looking up and shrugging andthen going back to her work.

"Not really," La-La answered. It was silent for a few minuted after that; only the clicking sound of La-La's fingers afainst the letter keys of her laptop were heard.

"I'm really devoted into becoming an author," La-La finished, before dragging her mouse to another part of her pafe and continued wither her annoying thousand taps. "But my parents have always thought about me becoming a computer hacker instead of an author, with all of the classes and electives on computers that I've insisted on taking throughout my junior and high school years, they got me into thinking about the FBI, since my father was a retired police officer. I decided to give it a try..." La-La then stopped typing and didn't touch anything else, "I became so involved with it, that it became my permanent job. I never even got to finish the novel I've been working on during my freshman year."

L nodded and sat in the chair across from her; his arms wrapped around his raised knees and his thumb in his mouth, "I see," he said, "And how long has it been since you've touched your _novel_, andhow far have you gotten into it before stopping it?" he asked.

La-La, again, stopped typing and looked up at the detective, before typing again, and it was starting to annoy.

"I don't know," La-La said. "Seven, maybe eight years. I've barely made it to the fifth chapter," she finished.

L raised and eyebrow in interest, _'Interesting, so she's about 23 years old, she looks much younger though,' _he thought. L then took a small sip of his tea, _'And she's also a year younger than Light and I.' _(I made this a little bit later in the years remember?)

"So, technically speaking, you _are_ devoted to your work?" L asked.

"Yes I am," La-La answered simply.

"Then why didn't you say that the first time?" L asked.

La-La shook her head and looked up from her computer. "No, you asked if I was devoted to _computers _before, nut then you asked if I was devoted to my _work_, they're both different. Sure, my work does involve working with computers, but it doesn't mean that I like _working _with computers every day of my job life, it means that I'm devoted in being an FBI agent, nothing more, nothing less," she said.

L's eyes widened slightly as he took in what she had said, _'She remembered my question and used it against me.' _L then bit a little harder at his thumb, _'That was clever.'_

(With Misa)

Misa woke up to a shimmering bright light outside her pitch black curtains of her apartment. She scratched her tired head and stood up while stretching a little bit. She wore an over sized T-shirt with short black shorts and stripy black and white tights. Her hair was put up into two pigtails.

Misa yawned as she walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Moisa looked up into the mrror and sighed at her reflection.

_'Is that really the face of someone who just wants to get pushed around?' _Misa asked herself. Misa then grabbed her straightener and her her hair out and combed it before starting to style it into her little half up pigtails.

Misa had just tightened the secong rubber band in one od her pigtails when her phone had started ringing. She walked out of the bathroom and searched through her purse and pulled out one of her phones. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

_'It's Light,' _Misa thought. She pressed the connect button and held the phone against her ear. "Hello, Misa Amane speaking,: she siad.

_'"Misa, it's Light," _Light said on the other end.

Misa rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I know it's you, you're on caller ID. What is it?" she asked bitterly.

Misa heard Light sigh on the other end. _"Yeah, anyway, listen. I need you to..."_

"Oh, sorry Light, can't today," Misa started, cutting Light off in mid sentence.

_"W-What? But I wasn't even finished Misa, that was rude!" _Light exclaimed, practically yelling.

Misa smirked. "Sorry, but I can't do anything for you today. It's my day off and I'm going to the mall Light, so you'll have to cut off from the killings today," she said.

Misa heard Light growl on the other end. "_But I need this today Misa. I need..."_

"I'm sorry Light, but this is my first day off since two months ago," Misa said. "I want to have some _me _time. You're just going to have to deal with it. I have to finish getting ready, bye." Misa then hung up the phone and put iot back into her purse.

Misa walked towards her closet and picked out something to wear. She grabbed a black leather skirt, some fishnet stockings, soime black buckle up boots, and a black tank-top with a skull on the front along with many accessories from her dresser top and grabbed her make-up bag before heading back into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Misa emerged from the bathroom completely dressed and primped up. She grabbed her purse and her coat and headed out the door, smiling from what had happened earlier on the phone.

_'That felt good.'_

(With Light)

Light was staring at his phone a little bit after Misa had hung up on him.

_'It's unlike Misa to disobey me,' _Light thought. He then shrugged and put the phone away. _'Must be mood swings.'_

Light walked through the doors of HQ and walked up the stair into the hallway that lead to the main HQ room. He knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," a voice said. Light opened the door and walked in.

Everyone in the room looked up briefly to see Light there, he nodded to them and they turned away. He walked to where he usually sat right behind Ryuzaki, but stopped when he saw someone in his spot.

La-La was sitting in Light's spot, typing away at her computer at a speed that was more confusing and faster than Ryuzaki's.

"Um..." Light started.

La-La looked up at him and raised one of her eyebrows. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I usually sit there," Light said as-a-matter-of-factly.

La-La shrugged anf continued typing, "Sorry bud, you move your feet you lose your seat," she said.

Everyone in the room either snickered or laughed quietly as Light's eye twitched in annoyance. Light then sighed and say down next to her. He looked over at her computer screen out of boredom and saw nothing but codes moving at a pace so fast that even he couldn't trace it.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

La-La's computer pinged. Her eyes lit up, which meant that it must've been something good. "I just got passed the fire wall Ryuzaki!" she exclaimed. Everyone in the room looked at her.

L nodded at his seat, "Bery good, that was really quick, seeing that you've only started that request only about half an hour ago. Bravo, well done," he said.

La-La nodded and started to look through the files to whatever computer she had hacked into.

"To what was La-La trying to get to Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

L never took his eyes off of the screen in front of him. "I had asked La-La to hack into the "Sakura TV" files to locate any information they might've recieved about 'Kira'," he said. L then stared to stuff some chocolate gram crackers in his mouth (YUM!) and washed them down with a glass of chocolate milk (ALSO YM!) before speaking again. "They seem to be having a loit of contact with the seconf 'Kira' with the video tapes of murders happening as of now," L said while munching a=on another cracker.

La-La rhen started typing all over again. Light looked at her screen and saw more codes, but these were different than the ones he saw before, they were brighter in color and moving much faaster. La-La looked like she was stressing over trying to get through.

_'Almost there,' _La-La thought. Her compuiter pinged again and lit up really brightly.

_'WHAT THE?!' _La-La thought as she started typing at a faster pace than before and then she stopped. Her screen blacked out and La-La seemed to be fighting back the urge to curse out loud.

La-La slumped her shoulders and sighed. _'Stupid "Sakura TV" security viruses, they crashed my computer.'_

"Something the matter La-La?" L asked, now with some sweet chocolate pudding in front of him. (Where he gets all of these sweets I don't know, but I do know that he gets then from Watari, but there's like...a new sweet in almost every other scene. I swear...)

La-La shook hher head and groaned. "Security viruses crashed my computer," she said.

"Oh, well that shouldn'e be a problem. You can trace back the information can you not?" L asked.

La-La nodded, but groaned again. "Yeah, but It wil be about two days until I get _all _of my information back. I have a pretty crappy computer," she said.

L nodded and licked the chocolate pudding from his fingers, "Yes, that is a problem. Well then, I guess that you can take the next two days off from here getting your information back," he said.

La-La stood and shook her head. "No, I can use a different computer. I have a spare at home for emergencies, but it doens't have all of the information that I need. Othat than that, it's just as reliable as this one," she said while pointing at her crahsed laptop.

L nodded and pushed his empty bowl away. "Yes, smart, a wise choice to have another computer at hand. Well done La-La, though you may take the rest of the day off doing whatever it is necessary," he said.

La-La sighed and nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to win this argument. "Alright, I will." La-L;a then looked at her watch, it was almost 2:00 p.m.

"Well then. Who wants some lunch? Might as well make myself useful while I'm here," La-La said. Matsuda, Mogi, and Light all raised their hands. Aizawa shook his head and L hadn't said a word. La-La smirked and left to the kitchen. (I don't even know if they have a kitchen there, so I'm just improvising.)

(One hour later)

La-La came back through the door carrying two trays, both on one arm because she had to open the door. She then transported one of the trays to her free arm and kicked the door shut.

"I didn't really know what you guys like, so I just went crazy," La-La said as she set one of the trays down on the coffee table.

On the tray were some sandwichies, and a large bowl of evenly dressed and prepped salad with oranges and cucumber slices. There was alsop a coffee pot and three coffee mugs. some small plates with a bowl of sugar cubes and a pouring cup of cream with three spoons and three forks set to the side.

La-La smiled as Light, Mogi, and Matsuda stared at the tray.

"Did you make all of this?" Matsuda asked.

La-La nodded and walked over to L with the other tray. She set it down in front of him and L looked at it with wide eyes.

On the tray in front of him were two slices of cake on one plate, both of them had different icings. Next to the cake was a bowl of sugar cubes and next to that was a small cup of whipped cream. To the side were a piping hot cup of tea and a small bowl of apple slices with a cup of melted caramel next to them, and a fork was set to the side witha neatly folded napkin underneath it.

La-La smiled as L stared at the tray with wide eyes and an open mouth, His spoon nearly falling out of his mouth.

La-La then walked back to her seat as soon as she had seen L eagerly reach for the cake and tea. La-La was about to sit down where she originally sat before she had left for the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Light sitting theree, reading a book with a cup of coffee in his hand. But what really ticked off La-La, was that her computer bag was pushed onto the floor.

La-La smirked and stood there in front of Light, her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the floor.

Light looked uo and raised an eyebrow. La-La nudged her head to the side, saying, 'Move it". Light smirked and looked back at his book.

"Sorry, you move your feet you lose your seat right?" Light asked, mocking what she had said earlier to him about the seat.

La-La raised her eyebrow again and smiled. She gently took Light's coffee away and set it on the tray, she then grabbed his book, threw it to the other side of the couch and then looked back at Light with a smirk.

Light crossed his arms and stared at her. Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda were watching, seeing who would win.

"My money's on La-La," Matsuda whispered to Mogi.

La-La then, surprisingly, grabbed Light by the front of hit shirt, picked him up briefly, and plopped him on the other side of the couch. La-La then picked up her bag and sat down in her seat again, triumphant.

"You moved you feet, so you lost you seat," La-La said, giving Matsuda a hi-five, who recieved 100 yen from Mogi from behind.

Light grumbled and picked up his book, which he had been had been forced to sit on, and started reading again. He looked at La-La, who playfully stuck her tongue out at him and opened up her bag. She pulled out a book of her own and started reading since she had nothing else to do.

The rest of that day went by well and La-La became an official member of the 'Kira' investigation, though felt a little unfomfortable whever she an L were alone early in the mornings, she really hated silent mornings.

Other than that, everything was just peachy...for now.

(With Misa)

Misa yawned as she carried her shopping bags to her apartment. She didn't get a whole lot of stuff, but she felt prettty good about going out and being free for once.

Misa opened the door to her apartment and clicked on the lights. She plopped down on her bed and yawned again. Rem came through the door and stood there quietly.

"Hey Rem?" Misa asked, still sprawled out on her bed and looking uip at the ceiling.

"Yes Misa?" Rem asked.

Misa sighed and smiled at the thought that she had been thinking about all day (OMIGAWD! The blonde thinks!). "I'm thinking about giving up on 'Kira', and Light," she said.

Rem sighed in relief, _'Finally,' _she thought.

"And Rem?" Misa asked again.

Rem looked up and waited for Misa to continue.

"If I forfiet ownership of the Death Note, will I still be in love with Light, or will I have the thought of hating him still?" Misa asked.

Rem's eyes widened, but then softeded, _'It's her choice,' _she thought. Rem then shook her head, "No Misa, you will not love Light Yagami anymore, but you will foget some of the reasons that you now hate him for since they're involved with 'Kira' and the Death Note, but you will know that it would have to be that he doesn't pay attention to you. So basically, you will still hate him as much as you do now, but not for all of the reasons, just the ones that have nothing to do with the Death note," she said.

Misa nodded and got up. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out her Death Note. She then walked over to Rem. Misa touched the cover of the Death Note and sighed. Misa then handed it to Rem.

"Rem, I know that I want to stay friends with you, but I want to get rid of everything that has happened to me that involves me ever seeing this Death Note, or any Death Note. I want to go back to my normal life as a model in training. I want to be me again. Innocent, loving, kind Misa Amane," Misa said.

Rem nodded and took the Death Note out of Misa'd small hands and held onto it. She looked at Misa, waiting for her to give the order.

Misa took a deep breath in through her mouth and out through her nose. "Rem..." Misa started. Rem nodded and opened her shinigami wings.

"...I forfeit ownership of the Death Note."

TBC

A/N: Ahhh! Sweet, sweet drama, and another chapter up! And I don't care how many reviews I get, just as long as I get something!

P.S. Thank you "MissFrenchie45" for being THE first person to review this story, and on the FIRST day I updated it! Hugs and kisses darling!

(':')

Maroon says hi!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY!

NOTE TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!

I am suffering a heart break at the moment...so new chapters won't be up for a while...that...and I'm too lazy...but mainly a heartbreak. I hope that you guys can bear with me on this, and I'll update as soon as I can! I'm sorry!!!!!

LOVE-RaiRai!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

MAROON SAYS HI!!!!


	4. Cherry pits and strawberry sundaes

Broken Out  
A Death Note FanFic  
By: RaiRai

Chapter 3: Cherry Pits and Strawberry Sundaes

(Misa's P.O.V)

I woke up to an uncomfortable ach in my back. I sat up in my bed and looked around. I then looked down at myself and saw that I was still dressed in the clothes that I had worn yesterday.

_'Must've fell right to asleep whrn I got home,' _I thought. I then kicked off my covers and stretched a little before letting my eyes travel to my clock. I almost fell back asleep, but bolted right back up and checked the time again.

_'Oh. My. GOD! I'm late!' _I thought as I saw that I had to be at the studio in less than an hour.

I jumped out of bed and bolted right into the bathroom, washing my hair and body quickly before jumping out ten minutes later.

I wrapped myself in a towel and ran into my room again and practically attacked my closet to find an outfit. I just grabbed something randon and grabbed my hairbrush and ran back into the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, I cam out of the bathroom again. My hair dry and straight wearing a red and black flower print shirt with a short black skirt, black tights and black buckle-up boots with a black leather jacket and a black ribbon choker around my neck. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, but not before hearing my phone ring in my purse. I was juggling to dig in my purse and also trying to lock the door at the same time. The lock clicked and I pulled out my flip phone and looked at the caller ID.

Everything froze as I stared at the name until the phone stopped ringing. It was Light, and I could tell that the phone went straight to my voicemail because it said: _One missed call: Light Yagami._

I clutched my phone tightly in my hands and waited a minuted before running down the halls and out the door to my apartment to my photo shoot, never forgetting about _his_ call. But other than that...I WAS SO LATE!

(Light's P.O.V)

Misa's phone went right to voicemail.

_(-Beep-) "Hi! This is Misa's phone! Leave a message! Hugs and Kisses!" (-Beep-)_

I sighed, but leaving a message wouldn't hurt. "Misa, it's Light. Meet me at the Yuki Ice cream parlor this Saturday. I need to talk to you...privately." I then hung up the phone after that, she would know what I meant by _privately._

I walked into HQ, trudging up the stairs, and not wanting to be here today. Ever since what happened yesterday afternoon with La-La.

I felt my face heat up as I thought of her picking me off of the couch and moving me as if I was nothing but dead weight.

I walked into the oom and looked around, everyone was here...except for La-La.

"Hey, where's La-La?" I asked.

Everyone shurgged their shoulders and looked at me briefly.

"No one knows," Ryuzaki said, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. "She never showed up this morning, thought I doubt that she's missing today on purpose."

"Then shouldn't we go to see if she's okay?" I asked.

Ryuzaki sighed as he licked his fingers of the glaze from his doughnut he had eaten earlier. "It's not that sinple, for La-La jhas refused to give me her real name and/or adress. I do not know where she lives," he said.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. "Let's just hop[e that today is the only day she'll miss," I said.

(With La-La)

I sat on the floor at the foot of my bed, my chin resting on my arms as I stared at my feet. I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a black T-shirt and plaid shorts. My hair was ratty and all messed up and pulled into a quick and messy ponytail, even with the length of my hair, I was still able to pull the long pieces back.

My one roomed apartment was a amess. Papers were scattered everywhere, some of them taped to the walls. My two computers, one opened and one closed, were sitting on my desk across the room. The screen of the computer that was open was smashed. Pieces of glass scattered across the desk and on the floor. My curtains were sliced into ribbons, and the blankets of my bed were on the floor, with the pillows in alward angles.

I had resisted the urge to cry, for I was in the FBI and had to be strong. Instead, I replaced my sorrow with anger/ The computer that was smashed was the one that I had used to hack into other computers. It also had all of my 'Kira' case files, all which were lost. I hadd yet to fully remember what had happened, but I couldn't forget it, even if I wanted to.

_FLASHBACK:_

_La-La walked home with her bag over her shoulders. She was was beat, but loved working with L. She couldn't have asked for a better opportunity._

_La-La yawned as she made her way to her apartment door. She unlocked the door and set her bag gently down on the floor besides the door. She pulled out her laptop and set in on her desk next to her spare and turned it one._

_La-La then went into her bedroom and changed quickly into her pajamas and walked back out, but stopped in her tracks as she spotted someone sitting on her couch._

'What in seven hells?' _La-La thought as she unnched closer to her unknown intruder, she then placed a hand on their shoulder and watched as they turned around to look at her._

_La-La gasped, but calmed down when she had seen her ex-boyfriend, Chan, there. They had become good friends ever since they broke up, but Chan was still in love with her, but La-La didn't think that he was right for her, so she ended it. They didn't talk as much anymore, but they were still good friends._

_"Chan? What are you doing here?" La-La asked, relaxing a bit. Chan was every girl's dreams at the office, for he too was an FBI agent. His thick black hair barley kissing the tops of his pierced ears, where a set of small, silver rings hung. His obsidian black eyes were never ending pools of romance for any woman he met. He always wore something that a slacker would wear, but he wasn't as he had appeared to be. He always wore either a gray or black T-shirt with either slacks or jeans and combat boots. His well-toaned arms showing through his tight sleeves abd his very lean and muscular figure looked as if he has been working out since birth. Nut he was "a one woman man" as some of the other guys would put it, but sadly, that woman was she._

_Chan stood and walked over to her, hovering over her petite form. THen, surprisingly, Chan roughly grabbed La-La by the shoulders and kissed her hard. La-La gasped and tried to pull away, but then Chan had pushed her against the wall and pinned her there._

_La-La squirmed against his grasp. His breath tasted like fresh alcohol, he was drunk. La-La then, with all of her strength, pushed Chan off of her. Chan stumbled to the across the room and watched held her hand against her heart and gasped deeply._

_"What in the world is wrong with you?" La-La asked angrily. Chan looked at her, and then reached behind him and into his back pocket._

_"I want you back La," Chan said, using the nickname that he had given her for when they were dating. La-La glared at Chan and stepped closer to the door._

_"Chan, it was over between us not long after it had started. You may want me back, but that doesn't mean that I wany you back," La-La said._

_Chan then ran at her and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. He then pulled out a knife and held it close to her flawless face. "Who is he?" he asked, the scent of alcohol on his breath was making La-La nauseous._

_"Who?" La-La choaked, barely able to get anything out._

_"Your new boyfriend, I'll kill him," Chan said, staring lazily into her own jade eyes._

_La-La shook her head, careful not to turn towards the knife. "I'm not with anyone Chan. I can't find anyone for me, and everyone I've met had been only attracted to how I've looked. Now you weren't any different, which is why it had ended between us," she said._

_Chan let La-La go and started to walk calmly around the toom, which must've been hard since he was drunk. He stopped at her dark lavender cutains that her deceased mother had given her. They hung loosely against the frame of the sliding door, staying still as always._

_Chan touched the curtains as La-La held her breath. He then, with much speed, tore a deep and long hole in one of them. La-La gasped and held her hands over her mouth as Chan continued to slice at the curtains until they looked like beadless ribbons._

_Chan turned to La-La, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "You're lying," he said, murder written all over his face._

_La-La shook her head, not saying anything as Chan slipped the knife back into his pocket. He then walked over to her computers, staring at the one that was open and loading._

_Chan then reached into the front of his pants and pulled out a revolver. He aimed it at the computer screen and fired three good bullets._

_La-La covered her ears and screamed, kneeling down with her back against the wall._

_END FLASHBACK:_

I didn't remember what had happened after that. Just that Chan had left, leaving the door open. Then my neighbor came in. Now I didn't really trust her, because she was a snitch, but I made her promise not to tell anyone, for I knew that if Kira had seen my name, and that I was involved with a criminal case, then I would surely die.

I brought my knees closer to my chest, inhaling through my nose, and then exhaling through my mouth. I was late for the 'Kira' investigation, but I didn't care, and I was good at making excuses.

I sighed and sniffled a bit. "Why is this happening?"

(Next Day: With L)

I sat down in front of the TV screen, my favorite sweets in front of me like every morning. The news was on as I watched, seeing if there were any more killings from Kira again today.

La-La had, again, failed to show up this morning. If she was late again like yesterday, the I'll have no choice but to send out a search party for her.

I took a bite of my cake as I watched the upcoming news, the anchorman talking non-stop. Just get on with the news already!

(TV)

"Further more in today's news, we have a story told by someone who lives in the Hokkaido apartment reservations. It seems that a young woman was attacked and threatened by her ex-boyfriend, who had come to beg for forgiveness from his girlfriend, the victem."

I nodded along with the newsman. I really didn't pay attention to stuff like this, but waited for the story to be over.

"The victem's name _was ReiLa Natasame_. Her neighbor, Miss. Yuki Reito, the provider of this information said that she had heard gunshots from her neighbor's apartment and walked inside, where the door was left open, and saw Miss. Natasame staring off into space against the wall besides the door. The room was a mess, the curtains torn and one of the two laptops smashed, obviously shot at. Although Miss. Reito heard gunshots, Miss. Natasame was not harmed, just a few bruises on her neck where she was seemingly attacked. Miss. Natasame has been locked in her apartment these past few days and refuses to leave. Miss. Reito had given us a picture of Miss. Natasame from last year, though there is barely any resemblance as of how she looks now, Miss. Natasame refuses to get her picture taken."

I watched as the screen with the newsman on it was reolaced with a picture of the victem. The girl looked to be about nineteenor twenty, maybe a year older, either way she was incrediably mature, yet young looking. Her black hair short and spiked with hair gel, she wore a white tank-top, from what it looked since it was only a headshot, and a black jacket. Her sharp green eyes popped from the white eye shadow and thin black eyeliner. Her flawless skin looked without make-up and/or foundation and had a small tinge of unnoticeable pink on her cheeks other than that, her face looked completely clear. She was very attractive.

I was about to change to channel to a different news station, when I stopped and froze the picture instead. Something about that woman caught my eye. I looked over her carefully, trying to pinpoint what I was looking for, and then something caught my eye.

Around the young woman's neck, almost unnoticeable, was a necklace, but this wasn't just any necklace.

The necklace was an opal shaped heart, outlined in gold with a gold chain. I had seen that necklace before. It was La-La's.

(With La-La: The day after)

I walked silently towards HQ. I didn't really want ot be there today, with everyone asking me questions on why I was gone so long, but I decided that it was now or never.

Today, I decided to cut back on the jeans under the skirt for the season, since it was summer and I was starting to get hot, so I settled for shorts. I wore a blue plaid skirt with thee-inch high heels and a black blouse with a dark blue work jacket. My hair left down with no headbands, noe clips, just normal. I also wore my necklace and my make-up, but nothing else.

I cautiously walked up the steps and walked inside of the main room. Instantly, all eyes were turned into my direction, and no more than five seconds later, I was glomped by someone.

"La-La! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

I turned my attention to the animal that I had the urge to beat the crap out of but saw that it was only Matsuda and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, now can you get off of me?" I asked annoyed.

Matsuda got off and helped me up. I looked at everyone with an emotionless expression, my eyes soon traveling over to where L always sat.

"Hey La-La."

I turned to see Light walking towards me. His face with a smile on it as he raised his hand to welcome me, but as I stared at him, all I saw from how he move his hand up, was Chan's face.

Instantly, I turned away with my eyes shut tightly. I could feel everyone's eyes one me as I opened my eyes as I opened them to see a confused Light and a worried Matsuda.

"Are you okay La?" Matsuda asked.

I shook my head violently and placed my hands on my temples. "Stop calling me that!" I yelled, ignoring the stares I was recieving.

I then started to shake as I sank to my knees. "Just please, don't call me that," I sadi quietly.

Everyone was quiet as I felt their eyes stay upon me. Then, I heard someone's fingers snap.

I shot my head up and looked at L, who was still in his seat.

"Everyone, if you will leave for a few minutes, I would like to have a word with...La-La," He said, my name coming out of his mouth like he barely knew it.

Everyone left as I sat there on the floor, doing absolutely nothing.

"Come here La-La," I head L say as he shifted his weight to the other side of the couch.

I stood on shaky legs as I walked over to where L sat; I sat down a distance away from him on the small couch and stared at the ground.

I heard something slide and stared at a bowl of red cherries in front of me, L's hand attached.

"Have some," L said.

I reached out and picked up a small bushel and stared to eat one, careful of the pit in the middle. I spat out the seed and stick the stem in mt mouth and started to play with it with my tongue.

I pulled out the stem and looked at the knot I had made in it. I then tossed it with all of the other stems on the tray and started on my second one.

Everything was silent as I started to tie the second stem into a knot as well. Neither of us spoke, the TV was one mute, making the room more silent than ever.

Then, finally, L had spoken, but it was not something I had wanted to hear.

"I know who you are."

I stopped tying the cherry stem and sat there, waiting for him to continue as my heart rate inscreased.

I had seen your picture yesterday morning and I must say, you've changed from your picture taken last year," L said as he spat out a cherry pit.

I pulled out the knotted cherry stem and dropped it with the others while nodding. "I see, so I have nothing to hide now do I?" she asked.

L said nothing as he took the cherry stem out of his mouth. "Actually, you do," he said.

I looked at him with much confusion. L smacked his lips and sighed. "No one knows who you are besides me," he said.

I sighed in relief and placed another cherry in my mouth.

"But you have to tell me some more things from now on...Miss. Natasame," L said.

I froze as he said my name. "How did you know my real name?" I asked.

L spat out another pit. "I saw you on the news. Seemingly you ex-boyfriend tried to kill you?" he asked, unsure of his answer.

I nodded and sighed. "Yes he...my ex, had gotten a little bit obsessive since we parted. He never wants to see me with another man, so that's why I've given up anything related to dating ever since," I said.

L nodded and took the knotted stem out of his mouth. "I see, wekk, if your ex doesn't want to see you with another _man_ then maybe you should consider dating women."

At that, my face headed up and I turned to slap him, my hand making a burning contact with that flawless skin of him, a very red impression of my hand was all that was left behind.

L's head was turned to the side from the force of the slap. I glared as he reached up to touch it.

"You jerk! Did you think that was funny?" I hissed. (Jerk-Def: Junior Educated Rich Kid. I'm so smarticle! XD)

L sat there, his head tilted to the side and his hand on his stinging cheek. His eyes then traveled back to his bowl of cherries and reached for one, popping it into his mouth.

My eyes twitched at his ingnorance. I then huffed and turned away. Nothing else was said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

I turned to L, his face staring straight at the TV.

I huffed again and popped another cherry into my mouth. _'Fatuous child.'_

(Later that Night)

Light sat at a table at the Yuki ice cream parlor, waiting for Misa.

Light checked his watched and saw that it was half past seven. He knew that he hadn't given Misa a specific tim to be there, but she should've been here a while ago.

Light sighed and looked at the menu again. H ehad already ordered for both Misa and him, but he was bored.

"What do you want tonight Light?" (THAT RHYMED!!! XD)

Light looked up and saw Misa there, her arms crossed, looking extreamly PO'ed.

Light motioned for her to sit down and she did so. The waiter came and sat down what Light had ordered; a strawberry sundae for Misa, and a vanilla ice cream for him.

Light sighed as he watched Misa poke mindlessly at a strawberry on her sundae. Light took a bite form his bowl and sighed.

"Misa," Light said. Misa looked up and rested her head on her hand. "We need to talk about the _notebook_."

Misa sighed and sat up, checking the time on her phone before passing her attention back to Light.

"L has become less suspicious, but there are still criminals alive that shouldn't be. Now, what _we _need to do is..."

"No..." Misa said.

Light looked confused as Misa sifhed. "Light, I do't even know who you are anymore! I mean, what Notebook? What plan? If all you care about is plans at work, the I don't want to be apart of it anymore!" she said, but loud enough for her voice only to attract Light's attention.

Light looked confused for a minute, before realizing something. _'She must've relinquished ownership of her Death Note!' _he thought, the sighed. _'Guess that I'll have to do this the hard way.'_

Light reache dscross the table and grabbed Misa's hand, making Misa glare at him, but he paid no mind.

"Misa-chan, is there something wrong?" Light asked, adding 'chan' to her name for bake-up.

Misa snatched her hand away from Light's and glared at him more fiercely.

"You have no more right to call me that!" Misa said, outraged.

Light sat back and watched as Misa picked up her Ice cream.

"Light Yagami, you can more about yourself than you do for me," Misa said, removing the spoon from the sundae. "You never call me, and you only talk about work and school, adding to that, you never spend any time with me."

Light was cautious of her next move, but had no idea what she was saying.

"Light Yagami. We're through!" Misa then smashed her sundae on the top of Light's head, ice cream dripping and melting down the sides of his face.

Light lifted the bowl off the top of his head and grabbed Misa's arm as she gathered her things.

"Misa wait, I don't understand," Light said. Misa snatched her arm awat and smacked him.

"Understand that!" Misa yelled and turned away, but not a few steps later, she turned and walked back over to Light. Misa then plucked a strawberry off of his head and popped it into her mouth. She then turned and left him there, people staring at him and the ice cream dripping from his chin.

(With Misa)

Misa walked down the streets, stopping just a few blocks around the corner of the ice cream shop where she had left a very humiliated Light.

Misa stared at the ground and at her black high tops. Misa then smirked as she looked back at the look on Light's face when she had hit him.

Misa walked further down the street, waving to people as she continued her way home.

_'I've never felt this way in a long time,' _Misa thought. She then stopped and stared at the front door and smiled evilly.

_'I like it.'_

TBC

**End of chapter 3!**

**A/N: Tee-Hee! I L-O-V-E-D that part! I'm so evil aren't I? Well, other than that, thank you ALL for supporting me through my heartbreak, I appriciate it...really...I do! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS! I fell so unlove!**

**(':')  
(()()**

**Maroon says hi!**


	5. Stay by me

**Broken out  
A Death Note FanFic  
By: RaiRai**

**Chapter 4: Stay by me**

(With La-La)

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling like a zombie that just killed itself. I didn't want to get up, but I didn't want to sleep either. My body felt like it was full of stones sitting at the bottom of a river, it was no pleasant.

I sighed and blew a piece of my hair into the air. I didn't care about how lazy I was getting, everyone gets fat sooner or later. Everything was just so complicated all of a sudden, the way I'm somehow uncomfortable around everyone at HQ. The fact that L now knows my identity, and that Chan has gone crazy! I had also just found out that he was on the leave of absense because of his drinking disorder.

I groaned and ran mt fingers through my hair, everything was seemingly my fault, and I hated this feeling. I felt so weak, so unattained. I didn't feel at all like myself.

I rolled over onto my stomach and flipped on the TV. The news was on, but I didn't really care much for it. It was just mostly about how many Kira had killed, and that there was a storm tomorrow night. I really didn't want anything to so with Kira actually. It kind of felt wierd.

I sighed and rested my chin on my arms, _'I'm bored.'_

(With L)

I stared at the TV screnn in front of me like every morning, but I didn't pay attention at all, even to to all the new Kira murders. My mind was set on La-La and what hd happened to her. I don't know why I cared all of a sudden, but it felt as if it were my responsibility to.

I twiddled my toes as I looked at all of the sugar obsessed foods in front of me, I didn't touch a single thing. It seemed that my obsession with La-La's problems were more important that my eating habits. (HAS THE WORLD GONE TO AN END?!?!?!?!?!?!)

Everyone was here today again, exceot for La-La, it was expected, but since I knew who she was now, it would be smart for her not to skip too many days.

I yawned and felt everyone's eyes on me for a moment. I couldn't blame them, for it was rare for me to make any sounds when it was silent like this.

I watched as Light sulked in his days alone. I had heard that Misa had dumped him, though she does come by often enough to help with the investigation.

Misa soon met La-La one day afterwards though. They soon became great friends and Misa shows up now only to see La-La. It was nice to see La-La make friends.

I neveractually knew why I was thinking of her all of a sudden now though. It was like I had taken a mental picture of her and now the image won't go away.

I've always been thinking about her actually. The way that her lips would curve upward at the sight of me in the mornings, or how they would curve down at the thought if her leaving here at night. I could never get her out of my mind.

I sighed again as I picked at the cake with my fork.

Was there something wrong with me?

(With Misa)

Ahh! The good feeling of freedom! It feels so good to be single, maybe I should be like this more often...I don't know, I'll just milk the moment for now.

I walked down the streets of the large city of Tokyo, saying hi every so often to fans or passer bys. I signed a few autographs, but nothing major, it seems that I wasn't popular as I was when I visited Light's school when we were still dating.

I stopped in the middle of the street and sighed. I have to stop thinking about him! Nothing good came out of our relationship...even I knew that!

I turned to corner and walked into a coffee shop. It wasn't popular or anything, I just needed something to drink.

"One decaf iced coffee please?" I asked the cashier. The young lady nodded with a smile and went to get my order.

I leaned on the counter and played with my nails a little bit. I just got them done, so instead of red, they were a dark purple now. They were kind of scary looking, but I liked them.

"Here's your order Miss. Amane."

I looked up and smiled at the cashier, paying her a large bill and letting her keep the change. She was grateful.

I walked out of the coffee shop, my straw in my mouth and looked around a little bit. I went over to a newspaper stand and grabbed a copy of 'Fashion Weekly' amd sat down on a bench with my coffee and started reading.

There was basically nothing new. There were a few pictures of me, and some articles, but nothing else. I sighed and threw the magazine away and walked through town, soon finishing my coffee and throwing the cup away as well.

I breath in the air deeply and sighed.

Today was going to be a good day!

(With La-La: Next Night)

I had come into work today. It was dark now and L was there with me, pulling the all-nighters like usual. I yawned as I continued to type. I was just researching tje criminals killed by Kira for L.

I glaned up briefly and looked out the window after readjusting my glasses. It was raining, and I am without my umbrella. Good think I'm going for an all nighter here, or else I would be soaking wet when I would get home.

I popped my collarboan and stretched briefly before getting back to work.

"So La-La?"

My head snapped into L's direction, we were the only ones here, so he must've spoken...unless this place it haunted...creepy.

"How many cases have you worked on before this one?" L asked.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was with the random questions all of a sudden?

"A few before this, but they are top secret so I cannot tell you their properties," I said. L was silent for a while.

"How did they go?" he asked.

I was silent this time...I didn't know what to say.

"I-I failed all of them," I said, my voice cracking with disappointment.

At that time, lightning struck and I jumped, holding my pounding heart.

"Are you afraid of lightning?" L asked. I looked forward and saw that this time, he was looking at me.

I didn't answer him, 'cause by then another flash of lightning struck and all of the power in the room went out.

My heart was running marathons now! I was officially creeped out.

"L?" I called out.

"Just stay where you are," I heard L say. I breathed out slowly and nodded.

"The tempurture is dropping," L said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm not wearing shoes," L said.

I blushed and nodded, I had forgotten about that.

I sat down on the couch as soon as I found my way there and shivered, it WAS cold in here!

I wrapped my arms around mtself and sighed, I knew that I should've worn pants today. (She's wearing a skirt!)

I sighed, but when I dsid, I saw a little bit of my breath in the dark. Aww! C'mon! It couldn't be THAT cold already!

I continued to hold myself until I felt someone wrap their arms around me, it was L, and I was sure that I was as red a a tomato.

"Uh...Ryuzaki?" I asked.

"You seemed cold. It's only logical to share our body heat," L said. (Body yeah my FA! Yeah right! -Wink-WInk-Ryuzaki! XD)

I nodded and leaned into him a little, his arms holding me closer.

(L's P.O.V)

I didn't know what I was thining when I hugged her like that. It just seemed right...she WAS cold after all!

I rested my chin on her head and inhaled deeply, she smelled good...Gah! Stop it!

I didn't know what to say now. Another flash of lightning then appeared and La-La jumped in my grasp.

"Why are you afraid of lightning?" I asked out of nowhere.

I felt La-La shrug her shoulders. "I've always been afraid, I can never cope with anything surprising me at all. My heart runs marathons all thorugh my body everytime," she said.

I nodded and sighed; this was going to be one long night.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

La-La shrugged again. "I don't know, ask away," she said.

I sighed and thought for a moment. "Why f=don't you finish your novel?" I ask, remembering from when she told me from her first day.

La-La shrugged. "I've never found the time to continue on it. Plus I don't have any inspirtation for anything new to add to it. It's just so hard now, and I think that I'll never finish it," she said.

"What's it about?" I aksed,

"Just about a girl living with ehr family that's never there. She ends up becoming an FBI angent when she moves out and meets someone during one of her cases, falling in love and living happy. I'm at the part when she gets the case though, I haven't typed anything since," La-La said. (Sound familiar? lol)

I nodded, "You should finish it," I said.

I felt La-La shake her head. "No, it's not really any good," she said.

"I'll read it," I siad.

It was silent after that. It was then that I noticed that I was still holding her body tightly towards mine. I blushed deeply and thought nothing of it.

"Anything else?" I asked.

La-La looked up and thought for a minute. "I'm allergic to raspberries," she said with a smile, that smiled that I always thought of.

I nodded with a smirk on my face, probably the closest thing to a smile I have made in a long time.

"How allergic?" I asked.

La-La shuddered, "Deathly allergic. If a raspberry reached the skin of my throat I can't breath, but I haven't eaten a raspberyy since I was 13. That was the day I figured that I was allergic though," she said.

I nodded and looked over to my tray of sweets, "I'll make sure to tell Watari to get rid of anything raspberry related," I said without thought.

I felt La-La nod again, her hair now tickling my chin.

Another flash happened and I stood, ready to go and close the curtains of the window, but I didn't move at all after that, because La-La had gripped on the back on my shirt, holding me there.

"Stay by me?" I heard her ask.

My heart was pounding now, I placed my hand on it and sighed, what was wrong with me?

I sat down next to La-La again and hugged her tight as she buried her face into my shirt. I watched as the rainfall outside and we sat there, and she held me tighter whenever the lightning flashed again.

I felt her relax and I couldn't help but close my eyes briefly.

"I will," I said.

End of chapter four!! ! ! ! ! !

A/N: YAY! FLUFFY TIME! I though that part was cute! And I knew that it was going to happen BEFORE I wrote it. I feel warm and fuzzy now!! XD

REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ARE LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(':')  
(()()

Maroon says hi!


	6. That Stupid Matsuda's Cake

**Broken Out  
A Death Note FanFic  
By: RaiRai**

**Chapter 5: That stupid Matsuda's cake  
---**

(With L and La-La)

La-La was okay now, the storm was over after a day or two, stopping then starting againm but now it was two days later and everything was forgotten.

L sat in hischair like everyday, with La-La in the seat behind him, wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt and black heels, her short hair up inot a ponytail and wearing her heart necklace and make-up like always.

Everythng was in an akward silence like most days but today seemed more akward, for everyone else was dead silent too. Not a sound was made or heard. It was starting to get on La-La's nerves.

Everything still emained silent as La-La impatiently tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. She blew at her bangs and tapped the bottom of her shoes against the floor.

La-La then let out a sigh and continued to type on her computer. She looked ahead briefly, before looking back down.

A moment later, La-La did a double take and saw that L was looking straight back at her. La-La blushed and looked away quickly once again, but not long after, she looked back.

He was no longer staring.

(With Misa)

I posed cutely in front of the camera at my photo shoot. I was wearing a dark blue mini dress with a black leather biker jacket with black biker boots. My hair was up in a ponytail and I was sucking on a lollipop.

"Good Misa-Misa. Excellent!" My photographer stated.

I smiled and shot the last few frames. I was then able to leave.

I quickly changed into my whie jeans and black long sleeved T-shirt, putting my hair into its trademark pigtails anf walked out the foot and into the sunshine. I breathed in the fresh air and walked towards my next shoot.

I didn't get far until I ran into someone. I rubbed my nose and looked up to see a very handsome man in my way.

This man was probably a few years older than me, or maybe a year older that Light. He had jet black hair that came to the tops of his peirced ears and had black eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, boots, and a REALLY tight looking T-shirt.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, I was probably on the rink of drooling too.

"Not a problem, I should've watched where I was going," the man said with a sly smile.

He walked away as I stared after him.

He was cute.

(With La-La)

Noticing the sunlight outside the window, I sighed amd stared a little bit, becoming very imaptient to get out there again and smell the air.

I've been cooped up in here at headquarters for the past two days with L, since he needed my help. I would always roll my eyes at something like that. Ever since the 'boyfriend incident' he's been using many excuses to keep me here.

"Something troubling you La-La?"

I snapped my head towards L's direction, seeing him still in his chair staring at the screen in front of him. I hardky guessed he spoke at all, but I know him too well to think that.

"No, I'm fine," I said while popping my gum.

L said nothing else.

(With Matsuda)

I walked through town on my way to headquarters with a cup of coffee in my hands.

I yawned and stretched in he middle of the busy sidewalk. I took a sip of my coffee, but if wasn't long until I was bumped into.

"Watch it!" The lady said. She had long blonde hair and dressed appropriately for a businesswoman.

I blushed, "I-I'm sorsorry Miss!" I said. She said nothing back.

I sighed and looked at my watch...

I WAS LATE!

I panicked and started looking around, and then running down the street, knocking into the womanc again, whom had yelled, but this time, I was the one who didn't say anything.

I stopped to catch my breath next to a local bakery. I looked at my watch again and sighed. There was no way I was going to make it.

I leaned my head against he glass of the shop and sighed, my breath making a fog against the see-through screen.

I opened my eyes and looked around the store a little. There were cakes and cookies and other sweets there, but nothing I'd like.

My eyes then widened. Maybe nothing I' like, but maybe something L would like!

I quickly ran into the shop, scaring the baker a bit.

"What can I get you sir?" He asked, startled still.

I grinned, "I would like your most popular cake please," I said.

The baker noddedand went back to get my order.

I leaned against the counter and my grin widened.

I was SO getting off the hook for this!

(At HQ)

L, La-La, Light, Mogi, Mr. Yagami, and Aizawa were waiting for Matsuda to arrive, even though the day would start without him anyways.

"Matsuda you idiot," L whispered to himself as he drank his sugar infested tea silently.

Just then, the door burst open and Matsuda stood there with a white box and white teeth showing!

"Hey everyone! I brought cake!" Matsuda announced.

L's ears perked as he looked over his shoulder and at Matsuda, his eyes shifting between him and the white box under his arm.

"Matsuda, you're late!" Light said.

"It's alright."

Everyone turned to look at L, who didn't look back. Matsuda smiled, knowing he was off the hook.

"I brought cake!" Matsuda said again as he placed the box on the coffee table in front of La-La. He opened it, revealing a white and red cake that was already slived evenly into about ten pieces.

"Who's first?" Matsuda asked as he started putting slices on plates.

La-La raised her hand with a smile as Matsuda handed her the cake. Her forked clinked against her plate as she stuck it into the cake.

L watched as Matsuda served the cake. But his eye was more on the cake itself. Sure, it did look good, but there was something else that was starting to trigger L's memory.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"I'm allergic to raspberries..."_

_END FLASHBACK:_

L's eyes widened then shifted towards La-La.

"La-La! Don't eat the cake!" L said.

La-La stared at him after he swallowed her bite. Everyone looked at her, then L and it was pin drop silent.

A few seconds passed and La-La, whose fork was still in her mouth, removed her fork and continued to stare at L,no one spoke.

"Something wrong Ryu-" La-La said, but cut off as her eyes widened an she started to inhale sharply.

La-La immediately, and literally, dropped her cake and started to dig through her bag.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Matsuda asked.

L glared at him. "Matsuda you idiot! You brought a raspberry cake! La-La's allergic to raspberries!"

Matsuda had a look of shock on his face as he turned to watch La-La continue to dig though her bag.

La-La soon pulled out a red inhaler. She took off the cap, and then started to shake and inhale it.

After the first inhale, La-La looked at the inhaler with worry. She shook it up again and inhaled it once more; her reaction was the same.

"It..." La-La started, gasping for air. She tried inhaling deeply before starting her sentence again. "It's empty..."

L jumped from his seat ahd hopped over the table and to her side.

La-La leaned on L for support, her eyes looking heavy as she started to breath hard.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Aizawa said as he rushed out of the room.

L didn't pay attention; he continued to look at La-La. He laid her on the floor anf was over her on his knees.

"Breath alright? Breath," L said reassuringly to La-La as he cupped her face with his hand.

La-La held onto his wrist, looking at him. Her teary eyes about to run, her eyebrows knitted together.

L's face turned angry as he looked at Matsuda once again, who in turn, hid behind Mogi.

L looked back at La-La and sighed; he knew what he had to do. The paramedics would behere too late if he didn't act quickly.

L cupped a hand under La-La's chin, leaving the other one on her cheek. L then leaned down and placed his lips on La-La's, blowing air into her body.

(L's P.O.V)

I didn't know what else to do. I, the world's greatest detective, have arrested criminals nation wide, tracked down clues and hidden keys, solved som of the greatest mysteries. And yet I've yet to decide how to save a young girl's life.

I had to act quickly. What I knew I needed to do was give La-La CPR. But for some reason, I hesitated.

"Breath alright? Breath," I said to her, but what good would that have done? She only looked at me with those dark eyes of hers.

La-La held onto my wrist as she lay on the floor with my hand on her cheek.

I turned to glare at Matsuda, who only hid in surprise.

I looked at La-La again and sighed. There was definately no time to hesitate anymore.

I gently cupped my free hand under her chin, leaving my other hand on her cheek. I leaned down and connected our lips, blowing air into her body.

My lips felt on fire set on hers. I didn't want to pull away, but I did to lean down to check her heart rate, and then placed my lips on hers again, a little bit more eager this time I guess.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I pulled away from La-La a second time. She was breathing normally, but still struggling to do so.

I heard sirens outside and snapped my head towards the window.

"We need to get La-La out of here!" I heard Aizawa shout.

I moved away as Aizawa leaned down and scooped La-La up bridal style, her hand slipping from my wrist as he carried her away. I wanted to go with her, but I didn't, knowing that Kira may still be out there.

I watched as everyone else followed Aizawa outside from my tinted window. The paramedics strapped La-La onto a bed and put her in the ambulance. No one had gone with her though.

I turned away from the window and went back to my chair, staring at the screen in front of me.

I sighed as my tongue unconciously ran over my botten lip.

I could still taste her...

(With Misa)

I walked down the street towards my apartment. I yawned as I trudged along and sniffed loudly. Oh what I would give for a bubble bath right now.

An ambulance rode by ad I jumped, the air pushing at my skirt as I straightened it with embarrassment.

"Nice."

I turned and blushed when I saw that guy from earlier today sitting on a bench. I smiled and wabed with my fingers and he waved back, patting the empty spot next to him.

I raised a eyebrow, the corner of my mouth still up in a smile.

I sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Hey there Mr. Tall dark and handsome," I said. I loved flirting.

The man smiled and looked at me.

"You're Misa Amane right?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded whle stretching my hand towards him. "Yes, and who are you stranger?" Iasked.

He took my hand and kissed the top.

"You may call me...Chan."

TBC  
---

A/N: OOH! I had you going didn't I? I knew it! Sorry I haven't update in so lng, writer's block has rotted my brain to the core. I have a headach now...

REVIEW!

(':')  
(()()

MAROON SAYS HI!


	7. Notice: I have not died!

Hey yall this is Rai!

i am very sorry for the wait, i realized its bee two years since ive upoloaded ANYTHING

i feel so bad :'(

but the bad news is...i cant upload anything...

i had a brand new chapter (that was fricken amazing in my opinion) and my computer crashed and deleted ALL my files...so the story is lost...

im going to try and re write it but for now...no avail

i feel so bad

this was my most successful story

i hope you guys can forgive me :(

Love_ Rai


End file.
